Existing enterprise systems store many different types of data concerning various operations of a business. Users, such as employees and management, are often interested in being notified as to changes in certain data values. However, many systems are non-retrospective, in that they do not automatically store historical data; therefore, such systems are not able to compare current data values with previous values, so as to detect and measure changes over time.
In addition, existing techniques generally fail to provide any mechanism for detecting and reporting changes in data that is stored across a variety of disparate systems. In order to view data stored in different systems and locations, a user typically must log onto these various systems and access each data item separately.
Furthermore, such systems are not generally well-equipped to automatically notify users of changes on modern endpoints such as mobile push notifications and instant messengers.
Furthermore, due to the non-retrospective nature of many enterprise systems, the context of changed data is typically not present, such as an indication of a previous value, and by how much or by what percentage it has changed.